Grease 3: I dont want to be a pink lady
by Harri B
Summary: Michael and Stephanie's daughter,Sara,begins at Rydell.Her older brothers are TBirds and she knows she will have to be a pink lady.But when she is partnered with a guy who isn't a TBird,he begins to show her a world outside Rydell.Can they be together?
1. Late night nerves

**Disclaimer: Grease doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**** Also some of these lines are taken from the Perfect Man.**

**A\N: This is my first Grease story, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter of chapter 2.**

My name is Sara Carrington. I'm 17 years old; live with my dad Michael, mom Stephanie and my two eighteen year old brothers Chad and Taylor. Tomorrow, I begin at Rydell High and I don't want to go. The reason why? The T-Birds and Pink Ladies.

You see they are apparently the two coolest groups to be in at Rydell. My mom was a Pink Lady and my dad learnt how to ride a motorbike and beat some biker gang before he was accepted into the T-Birds and properly started to date mom. See, there is a rule if you're a Pink Lady or a T-Bird you can't date anyone who isn't a Pink Lady or a T-Bird. My aunt Sandy, dad's cousin got into the Pink Ladies after changing and falling for the second in command of the T-Birds Danny Zuko. They got married and have a son, Jake who is fourth in command of the T-Birds, with Chad being second in command and Taylor fifth in command. You can kind of see my dilemma. I'm a nerd, fashion doesn't in the slightest bit interest me, and neither do boys in leather jackets who ride motorbikes. What am I going to do?

I was reading my book when my bedroom door opened and my mom walked in.

"Sara, honey, its three thirty am."

"I just want to finish this chapter."

She took the book out of my hands.

"Mom!" I moaned

"You're going to be exhausted for school in a couple of hours."

"Not a biggie." I said

She sat down next to me.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I don't want to be a Pink Lady."

"Just be you."

"I'm a freak mom, a complete nerd."

"Just be Sara."

"Am I interrupting?"

We both looked up to see dad standing there.

"She's just a bit worried that she might have to join the Pink Ladies."

"Sara princess, become whoever you want to be. I and mom are so proud of you. Whoever you become we will stand beside you, because you are our daughter."

"O.K. dad."

"Anyway we should all get some sleep." Mom said

"Mom?"

"Yes Sara?"

"Can I have my book back?"

"OK," She said handing it to me. "Get some sleep." She walked out.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Dad kissed my head. "The torch is in your drawer."

"Night dad, love you."

"You too sweetheart."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Class, sit down please." Mr Morgan called

"Hi, I'm Amy." A girl said sitting next to me.

"Sara. Nice to meet you." I said

"You to, so your new?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit, welcome to Rydell. If you want, you can hang around with us."

"Thanks." I said smiling

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to find a boy standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"You're in my seat."

"Is there assigned seating?

"No, but that's my seat."

"What about one of those?" I asked pointing at the seats in the front of the class.

"I don't like sitting at the front."

"Me either." I said smiling

"Adam, have a seat." Mr Morgan said

Adam sat down in the front row.

"Now, I am going to put you into partners for the rest of the year. You will be placed girl/boy, but not alphabetically." Mr Morgan said.

_15 minutes later,_

Mr Morgan was still pairing us up when he called my name.

"Sara Carrington, ladies and gentlemen is a new student. She comes to Rydell with A. So let's welcome Sara to Rydell."

"Welcome Sara." Everyone except Adam chorused

"Sara," Mr Morgan said. "You will be partnered with... Adam."

**A\N: So how will Sara and Adam react to each other? If you want to know, review!**


	2. First day, First refusal

**Disclaimer: Grease doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use. Also some of these lines are taken from the Perfect Man.**

**A\N: This is my first Grease story, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter of chapter 2.**

_Rydell High School,_

"Class, sit down please," Mr Morgan called walking into the room.

"Hi, I'm Amy," A girl said sitting next to me.

"Sara. Nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"You to, so your new?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked checking out what I was wearing to make sure nothing was out of place. Nope, combat trousers, black converse, vest top, black hoody and backpack.

"A little bit, welcome to Rydell. If you want, you can hang around with me," she said smiling

"Thanks," I said shocked how easily it had been to make a friend.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to find a boy standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're in my seat," he said indicating at where I was sitting.

"Is there assigned seating?" I asked.

"No, but that's my seat," he said.

"What about one of those?" I asked pointing at the seats in the front of the class.

"I don't like sitting at the front," he said glancing me up and down.

"Me either," I said smiling.

"Adam, have a seat," Mr Morgan called.

Adam sat down in the front row.

"Now, I am going to put you into partners for the rest of the year. You will be placed girl/boy, but not alphabetically," Mr Morgan said.

_Fifteen__ minutes later,_

Mr Morgan was still pairing us up when he called my name.

"Sara Carrington, ladies and gentlemen is a new student. She comes to Rydell with A. So let's welcome Sara to Rydell."

"Welcome Sara," everyone except Adam chorused.

"Sara," Mr Morgan said. "You will be partnered with... Adam."

_The end of the lesson,_

Adam stood up and I walked over to him.

"We need to get together to work on our project," I said smiling.

"Look Sara, I'll do the project. You just go hang around the mall with the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies. Discuss fashion, dates or whatever it is that you Pink Ladies talk about," he snapped before beginning to walk off.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"How dare you! I'm not a pink-lady, I don't have the slightest interest in fashion, and boys on bikes don't interest me. We were put together to work on this project. So would you get over whatever your problem is with the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies for five minutes?" I asked before stalking off aware that Adam's eyes were following me.

_That evening,_

I sat on my Apple Mac typing out my geography homework when my two brothers Taylor and Chad appeared at my door with my cousin Jake, first in command of the T-Birds Ken and third in command Charlie.

"Hey Nerd, you ready to come to a club?" Taylor asked.

"I'm doing my homework," I said not taking my eyes off my work.

"Come on Sara, you can hang with me," Ken said smiling at me with a suggestive grin.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said rolling my eyes in disgust.

"See you later, nerd," Chad laughed before walking out followed by Taylor, Jake, Charlie and Ken.

A moment of silence passed before somebody called me.

"Hey sweetheart," a voice said.

I looked up to find dad standing there.

"Hey dad," I said throwing him a smile.

"How was school?" he asked sitting down on my window seat.

"It was o.k. I made a friend. Her name is Amy."

"That's great sweetie, how's the homework coming?" he asked.

"O.K.," I replied nodding at my laptop.

"Alright," he said kissing me on top of the head. "I'm going to order Chinese as it's just you and me for dinner. Mom's out with Paulette, Sharon and Rhonda."

"The Pink Ladies," I groaned.

"I heard what you said to Ken."

"Are you mad I turned down the leader of the T-Birds?" I asked.

"Honey no. I'm proud of you. Your being you and you're not changing for anybody. That's why I love you so much, you're an individual."

"Thanks dad," I said with a smile. "Ghostbusters."

"Last time we watch Ghostbusters this month," he said laughing before walking out my room.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 3.**

I was walking past the basement door when my hand was grabbed and I was pulled into the basement.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

The light switched on and I saw Adam standing there holding my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored voice.

"I was thinking about what you said last night. We have to work together on this project. This is where we will work on it," he said smiling at me.

"It's a basement," I said stating the obvious.

"It's not just a basement," he said leading me down the stairs and opening another door.

We walked in to find bean bags, plants, magazines and a bunch of people hanging around.

"This is where the people that Rydell have no idea what to do with hang out."

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, hit the review button.**


End file.
